Dance of Death
by Keyagi
Summary: Kids's Sister Takari comes back from a misson! She knows Spirit and Stein! What kind of Power does she have and Medusa wants this power! HIATUS!
1. Past and Present!

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

_A girl with black flowing hair down to her waist and shining green orbs stood with her weapon a long sword in hand. She stood over Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short on a spike until she heard "Yo Takari come down and lets go to class!" yes her name was Takari but she was known as Lord Deaths Daughter. She looked down seeing Spirit and Stein waiting for her. She flipped down on to the ground and her weapon transformed into a male named Crim he held Blue spikey hair. He wears a Red jacket that is always open to his chest and flared red/yellow pants. "Hey! Spirit and Stein how are ya!" Takari and Crim said together. "You know we are in ear shot range." Stein says going inside Spirit laughed "Why I oughta-COME BACK HERE!" Takari said shaking her fist at Stein and went in after him. "I hope she knows he didnt do anything" Crim said to spirit. "yea me to" Spirit laughed as the two followed. Classes were over and Stein and Spirit was walking though the hall. Until "YO!" a hyperish yell came as stein got tackled onto the ground into a hug. Seeing Takari on the ground with stein and Crim suddenly appearing out of no where and Scaring Spirit. "Would you get off me or do you want me to dissect you." Stein said with no faze with the girl thats on top of him. "DO IT!" Takari said in a funny challenging voice. "WHA! No no no no no! You dont want to know what Lord Death would do to me if he found out I let you do something so horrible!" Crim yelled crying the mumbling "or the both of us boys. I dont want to knowww." he cryed more pounding the ground. As the three of them silently left with out crim. Then he looked around seeing no one in site. "huh! COME BACK!" he got up running outside seeing the three out there and spirits arm around Takari and Crim twitched. Hearing "So Takari how about a date? How about aroun-" Crim punched spirit "Hey that hurt!" Spirit yelled then Crim crack his nuckles "time to die." Crim said deadly then went into a fight with spirit. As Takari and Spirit sweatdropped. "Sister!" someone yelled as Takari and Stein looked over and Crim an Spirit stopped fighting seeing Kid he was about 6. Takari smiled at her younger brother as Kid ran up the stairs to hug his sister. "what you doing her kid?" Takari said smiling down at her brother "You said we would begin my first Martial Arts Lesson today! I couldnt wait for you at the Manson for long." He said excitely to her. She laughed and ruffled her brothers hair who tried complained about his Symmentry being off. "Your giving him Martial Arts Lesson? Dont you think hes a little young for them. Your the one of the best in our class with stein with you in that category but its shadowy." Spirit said and Crim not knowing about his meisters plans was aggrivated. "Na I think he will be fine! __With me being his tutor I think he will excel!" She said happily with stars in her eyes. " Can we go now!" Kid said looking up to his sister "yes of course. Lets go!" she yelled pointing outward then grabbing kid putting him up on her shoulders and running off to train. " Man shes soo-" Crim started off "Weird?" Stein said looking at him " Like your the one to talk Stein" Spirit said laughing " Your the one who likes her." Crim said sticking his toungue out at Stein " I dont know what your talking about and neither do you unless you want to be my next subject." Stein said looking at Crim Crazyly "uhhh NO!" Crim yelled running off to find his meister. One month later Takari and Crim was rather gone a lot noe during this month. Doing Dangerous Missons and such left no time to spend with her brother to train nor her friends to hang out with even though they were doing missons too. Kid who was doing good on some martial arts but she knew she had to teach him more but now in the Death Room she looked at her father with a serious expression one shes not known to carry. "I need you to go on this misson for me. Its a rather dangerious misson and you wont be getting it done in 2 or 3 months actually it will be more than a few years." Death said to his daughter who had wide eyes "wha-but father please do I have to?" She pleaded "Yes this kishin is rather dangerious but Hes hard to track and is believed to move from one spot to the next. So Observation, and everything else you have is included to destroy this Kishin. Understood." Death explained "yes father." She nodded sadly "Oh and one more thing." Death said as Takari was like what next but then went wide eyed after he hugged her and patted her on the head "be safe Taka." She grinned hugging him back then "of course if I wasnt then what kind of Grimreaper would I be." She said walking and waving back at him. That day was Dreadful when she told Stein and Spirit the news they told her to be safe and cant wait for her to come back but Stein looked like he wanted to say something but held it off saying he would see her when she come back with a smile. As she got to kid he was crying and hugging on to her for life. Telling her not to go and he will tell father himself that she cant. She hugged him and said that she would be fine in her own tears herself but also telling him that after she comes back they will begin to so more martial arts training and she didnt expect him to slack off in practicing though. He nodded and they just sat on the couch until he feel asleep. She then packed with Crim and Left._

*That day I didnt realize how many years I would be gone. 8 years have passed and now Kid should be 14. Me being 22 and Crim looks like he hasnt passed an age ever. * Takari thought who now looked on a city from a cliff with Crim. Her now long black hair was short and Crim looked the same as the day they left. Not seeing any of her friends and younger brother for years has grown irratating for her. She hasnt even been in Death City but has contacted her father. Now sensing the Kishin she has been following all these years crim got into his long sword and she front slips off the cliff into the city!


	2. Enter Takomi KazeTora and Naruto Uzumaki

_**I don't own Naruto! Just my Characters :3 Second Chapter! ENTER TAKOMI AND NARUTO!**_

This story takes place in Konoha where are main character Takomi KazeTora is with her other bestfriend Naruto Uzumaki at the stone Hokage faces.

Takomi and Naruto were sitting on the stone faces drawling swirls and other stuff. Naruto said " Hey Takomi you think they will come after us?" Takomi looks at him and says " Of course this is a big prank to pull" Takomi gives him a thumbs up. Then two shinobi came jumping up to catch the both of them. Takomi jumps and lands on a building and runs. Takomi and Naruto were zooming by while laughing. Naruto "yes HAHAHAHA!" 1 shinobi" NARUTO, TAKOMI COME BACK HERE!" Takomi smiles yelling " HAHAHAHA LOSERS!" Naruto jumps from the other building zooming by while almost colliding into her. Takomi yells at Naruto "WATCH IT!" Naruto says to the two shinobi" Give it up! Your just mad cause you don't have the guts to do what we do!HAHAHAHA!"

"Lord Hokage its an emergency!" the Shinobi yelled. Hokage was sitting there in his room painting "I hope your not bothering me with some trivia but don't tell me its naruto and takomi again." Shinobi said" It is them again! They climbed on the great stone faces!They put Graffiti all over the Hokage's" The Hokage Sighed.

Takomi and Naruto are still running back and forth. They both got to the ground and put up a wood cloak to hide both of them. As the two ninja passed they put down the wood cloak. Naruto says" HAHA that was to easy" he had his hand behind his head. Takomi says" Yeah way to easy!" she said while smiling. Then both of them heard "OH YEAH YOU TWO!" they screamed and fell then Naruto asked" Where did you come from Iruka Sensei?" Takomi said" Yeah What are you doing here?" Iruka sensei yells at them with a red face" NO! What are you doing here you both are surpose to be in class!" As he grabbed them and dragged them to the academy.

Naruto and Takomi find themselves tied up. Iruka goes on to the both of them" I'm at the end of my rope naruto. You failed the graduationtest last time and the one before, and Takomi you failed 4 times. Tomm you both got another chance and your messing up again!" Naruto " HUMPH!" She laughed" HAHAHA thats great sensei." Iruka gets annoyed" FINE! Becouse you both missed it .Everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" Everyone-"AWwwwww!" They all got in line infront of the desks. Takomi behind sasuke Takomi thought*This is stupid* Sakura walks up and says"Alright sakura here lets do it. TRANSFORM!" she transforms into Iruka sensei. Iruka-" Transformed in to me good." she untransformed Sakura yells" Yes I did it!" Inner Sakura* I KICKED BUTT!* Sakura"Sasuke did you see that?" Takomi says to her" No he didn't because he was behind that BIG ASS OF YOURS!" "HUMPH!" she walked off in fumes. Sasuke smirked. Iruka Sensei calls out the next student"Next Sasuke Uchiha" sasuke walks up. He transforms into Iruka."Ah good next Takomi KazeTora" Takomi walked up with a evil smirk Takomi thought of payback."TRANSFORM!" Takomi transformed into a women with a maid oufit that was really short around got a bloody nose "HAHAHA" she untransforms it was hilarious "STOP THOSE STUPID JUTSU'S!" She walks away chuckling "Next Naruto Uzumaki" Shikamaru lazly says" This is a total waste of time naruto" Ino complains too"We always pay for both of your guys screw ups!" Naruto says to them" Like I care" Naruto walks up and Takomi knew what was coming. Hinata thinks blushing* Oh naruto do your best* Naruto yells"TRANSFORM!" all of his chakra surrounds him and transforms into the sexy jutsu! Iruka yells"AAAHHHH!" Takomi was on the ground laughing her ass off. Iruka Screams and gets a bloody nose. Naruto untransforms and laughs" CUT OUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS NO GAME!" They both got faces to clean. Iruka sensei was watching them both clean up the graffiti. Naruto tells Iruka-sensei "This sucks loser" Takomi yells at him too" YEAH!" she yells in fustration. Iruka says" You both arn't going home until you clean up every single drop of paint" Naruto yells" So what its not like anybody is waiting at home for me!" " Naruto?" He looks up with a glare" What do you want now sensei!" He explained" Well I was just thinking maybe after you cleaned this all up I'll take you out for some ramen. The good stuff what do you say?" Naruto yells" NOW THATS SOME SERIOUS MOTIVATION!" Takomi glared "HET WHAT ABOUT ME! THATS NO FAIR SENSEI!" Iruka sighs"you can come to." "YAY" Takomi yell with a closed smile. Takomi finds herself at the KazeTora main building front gate after having ramen with Iruka-sensei and Naruto. She opens the gate closing it walking up threw the courtyard until the main door slide open "Hey Takomi." A Teen walks out. He has Brown short hair with long bangs. He wears A black long short with baggy brown pants. "FAYT!" she yells running up hugging him. " I heard you were getting in to trouble again" he said making her release him. "Yea so what! It doesn't matter Fayt so leave it be." she said. He sighed " Your a handful" he then went to towards the door. * Handful am I * she thought then she ran at him and went to punch him and turned around caught her hand and smirked. "Now Now Takomi. You don't want to do that. Im not an Anbu for nothing"he said smirking "OH YEA! LETS GO!" Takomi yelled They fought threw out the court yard. A maid came out and saw it and sweatdropped "MASTER THEIR AT IT AGAIN! THIS TIME IN THE COURTYARD!" A man with long brown hair sat at his desk hearing his maid yell. He sighed "Again.. Im never gonna get that tree I wanted out in the Courtyard. If someone needs digging up something I'll send them. They seem to have a nack for it. IM COMING!" he yelled.

The next day Takomi left quickly being late and with out breakfeast while running down the road to the academy. Takomi opened the door Iruka yelling"YOUR LATE!" Takomi said "Yeah whatever" She walked up and sat next to naruto. Iruka explained"Now we will start the final your name is called proceed to the testing Final test will be on the clone jutsu." Takomi thought* I will graduate this time with or without naruto.I hope he passes!* Naruto puts his head down on the desk and puts his hands over his head Naruto doomed over him*Oh no thats my worst I'm never gonna pass.* "Next Takomi KazeTora" Takomi walks to the door and opens it and walks into the middle of the room and yelled "CLONE JUTSU!" She got 4 perfect copies." You pass" Takomi*oh yea!* she thought walking up to the table getting her headband and walking out. Takomi was waiting for naruto to come out. Everyone was excited to get their headband. Then she saw naruto swinging with his head couldn't see if he had his headband or not. Takomi was about to walk to him until she heard two girls talking about him. so she went and easedropped. Two girls conversed " There see him?" "its that 's the only one who failed." Takomi thought*He..Failed NO WAY!* "humph! well it serves him right" "just imagine what happened if he became a ninja..." Then she interupted "Go on say something else." The two girls looked at her as she held a death glare from the netherworld. They ran away with dust flying from their shoes. She smirked then begins walking over to naruto. Seeing him put his googles back said to him" Hey naruto" " Hey takomi congradulations" he said looking sad. Then footsteps could be heard and they looked up quickly. She saw mizuki sensei smiling her. Takomi glared "What do you want." "Calm we talk naruto?" nauto then nodded and said to her"Sorry takomi can we talk later?" she smiled then glared at Mizuki"yeah ok!" They disappeared you walked back to the main building opening the front gate yet again then saw Tatsuya and Naka the twins. They both have long white straight hair. They both wear light blue ninja pants that cuts around the ankles also wears a baggy shirt that cuts around the shoulders. "HELLO! TAKOMI!" they both yelled grabbing her shoulders. She glanced at them happily "Hey! You guys are back!" she jumped up and hugged them both. "yep but Fayt is gone on a mission! So we are here to make sure your not off being stupid!" Naka explained putting his hands in his pockets with a funny face. "Yep!" Tatsuya agreed pushing naka into the gate. "HEY! WATCH IT!" Naka yelled getting a wooden childrens playing sword. Takomi sweatdropped * Where did he get that? * she thought. "Make me!" Tatsuya stuck out his tongue getting out another wooden sword * Where in the hell are they getting those? * she thought lookin everywhere. Then they got chibi as Naka swung his sword at him and Tatsuya dodged still sticking his tongue out. They ran back and forth as she walked inbetween them into the house.

Takomi woke up cause there was some commotion looked out her window and saw some leaf nin's going to the hokage' yells"WHATS GOING ON!" 1 yelled" NARUTO STOLE THE SACRED SCROLL!" then he ran off. She thought* HE WWWWHHHAAATTTT!* She quickly got out of bed put on white shorts and a black T-shirt then got her weapons and left. She thought while moving around the village *Where would he go so no one would know where to find him?* then it clicked. She then yelled"THE FOREST!" She ran until reaching the destination.. the forest. She ran all over but couldn't find naruto. She sat down fustrated then looked up and saw a little house witrh naruto sitting down painting. She thought angrly* How in the hell did i miss that?* She ran and yelled " NARUTO!".He looked over and saw Takomi. Naruto excitedly yelled"Takomi your here!" " Ya what are you doing with the scroll naruto!" Naruto explained with a smile" Learning a cool new jutsu wanna learn to!" She thought *sounds fun*" HELLS YES! A few hours they were both were sitting down panting. Footsteps was heard so she told naruto that she would hide in the trees. She jumped up and grabbed on to a branch and flipped herself over into the tree and hige saw Iruka sensei. Iruka glanced at him "Its all over" he chuckles. Naruto puts his hand at the back of his head "Hehehe" Naruto said" You got us already not bad sensei. We only had time to learn one technique" Iruka questioned" Us?" Naruto explained" Takomi is here to she helped and learn't one to. She's up there" and he points to the tree. She walks from behind the tree branch and grinned " Hey sensei" Iruka* They have been out here practicing'Naruto grins' I can tell how hard they both been practicing.* Naruto Yells" Listen Iruka sensei i'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu then you will let me graduate! Thats how it works right?" Takomi sensed something so she hid behind the tree again and watched silently. Iruka asked him"Huh where did get that idea?" naruto looke at him" Mizuki sensei told me about it beleive it! He told me where to get the scroll ..place." Iruka thought*Huh Mizuki* Then Takomi got knocked unconsious. She woke up a little while later on the ground. Mizuki looked at her and grinned"So you woke up." She stood up and yelled " What did you knock me out for!" Mizuki ignored her and told them " Let me tell you a secret you two" Iruka yelled"DON'T TELL THEM! ITS FORBIDDEN!" Mizuki laughed and still talked" The secret is that none can tell you the 9 tailed is in naruto and the shadow dragon is inside Takomi". She thought in disbelief*No..way* her and naruto were both shocked Mizuki yelld" The fox demon and the dragon girl! who killed Iruka's parents are inside you both! YOU ARE DEMONS!" Iruka clenches his hand and yells "STOP IT!" "they've been sneaking around hiding things from you whole 't you think it wa strange how they treated you?" Naruto was crying "no 'chakra surrounded him' no no no NO!" Iruka and Takomi yelled" NARUTO" mizuki still went on" Thats why you both will never be ecxepted in this village! Even your beloved sensei hates your guts!" Iruka slumped over to his right thigh which had the stab wound. Mizuki gets out a large shuriken and swirls it around in his hands " DIE NARUTO!" Takomi yells"NO!" mizuki throws it at falls to the ground andgets on his hands and knees and tries to get away. Iruka Yells"NARUTO GET DOWN!" Naruto gets down and puts his hands over his head. Iruka runs over and protects naruto. The shuriken hits iruka sensei in the back. She looked in horror-"...no..." then saw naruto run deepr into the forest. Iruka" NO NARUTO!" Takomi ran after him and saw him behind a tree and walked over and sat down with questioned" Naruto?" Naruto looked up but didn't say anything. Then heard Iruka and mizuki. Mizuki yell at Iruka" Why are you protecting those freaks! They wipped out your family!" Iruka told him" I don't care" "There just like me." "Hows that?" Mizuki aswered"They want the scroll for their own how beasts are!" "Your right." They both were shocked Takomi thought with a shadowed face*NO!* Naruto thought as well* So its true .He never believed in me! He thinks i'm some kind of beast! Some kind Of freak!* Iruka explained to Mizuki"Thats how beasts are. They are nothing like that. They are one of a both work hard and put their heart in to everything they do." Takomi smiled and naruto was crying." You really believe I was gonna save you for later but I changed my mind! YOUR FINISHED!" Mizuki runs at him. Iruka closed his eyes* So this is it* Takomi and Naruto both jumped out. Naruto hit Mizuki in the stomach with his jumped off naruto's back and kicked mizuki in the chin upwards. Mizuki hits the ground. Naruto and says deadly" If you ever lay a hand on our sensei .."WE'LL KILL YOU!" Takomi finished with a menacing glare. Mizuki laughed" Such big words.I can completly destroy you witha single move." Naruto glares at him" Take your best shot. I'll Give it back to you a thousand FULL!" Takomi yelled-"LET'S GO!" Mizuki yells "SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO DEMONS!" They both yelled "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Iruka was shocked there was over a hundred of them both. Mizuki shocked" HUH! whats is this!" Naruto" OVER HERE!" another naruto-" NO OVER HERE!" Takomi" NO THERE!" another her-"NO OVER THERE!" her clones pointed at eachother Takomi put her fist infront of her face" If your not coming then I'm coming for you!" she yelled. A few minutes pass and a beatin up mizuki was laying on the ground. Takomi and naruto kinda over did it. Takomi grinned" Sorry we kinda got carried away." Naruto asked" You ok Iruka sensei?" Iruka said amazed still "yeah. Naruto come here for a minute I got to something I want to give you." Naruto walked over but he had to close his saw iruka take his goggles off and tie his headband on naruto's head. Takomi thought*Congradulations naruto* then she yawned Naruto asked unpatiently "Sensei how much longer?" Iruka told him" Ok you can open your eyes now." Iruka had his googles in his hand." Congradulations you Graduate! Naruto had his mouth opened Takomi laughed "You might want to close that before you make a lake." she said joking. Iruka declared"and to celebrate were going out for ramen tonight!" Naruto bites his lip and jumps on Iruka and yells"IRUKA SENSEI!" Iruka yelled" HEY that hurts!" Takomi "I'm going naruto."Takomi was about to walk off until Naruto jumps on you and making you fall face first and she yelled "NARUTO!"

**End of Chapter 2! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
